Slender - The 9th Page
Chapter One: The Map I woke up one morning to see a note stuck to my bed, I picked it up and read it out loud. "Go to the woods and far away to go to a place where you can peacefully play." I was confused by the message with the fact that I wasn't 9 but I was 19. I called my friend, Joe so I could tell him about this note. He came to my house 10 minutes later. He knocked on the door and I went to answer, as soon as I opened the door he ran in and huffed and puffed as in he had just been shocked. "What happened?!" I asked in a worried tone. "The people, they are after me!" Joe exclaimed. "Who is after you?!" I questioned him." "I don't know...they said they want the treasure!" "What treasure?" I asked him. "I'm not sure. Just let me see that note," He replied. I gave him the note and he looked at it carefully. "The other side...." He said. "What do you mean?" I asked him. "Look at the other side stupid," He replied. So I looked at the other side and there was a map. "This must be what they are after.." I said. "Lets go find it before they do." Chapter Two: The Hunt We waited until it was dark so no one saw us. We left my apartment and walked to the woods. We walked through the woods until we found the center. There was nothing there but a note so I picked it up and read it to Joe. "You have found the 9th page. It isn't meant to exist. The 8 pages that should exist are now useless to you....and I must kill you." I heard the crackling of Slenderman and I turned around and punched his nonexistent face. He screeched in pain. I then punched his chest and his body all over but he didn't give up. He threw Joe into a small ravine. I winced as I thought my best friend had died but I heard his moans. I couldn't go back for him though. otherwise I would end up like him. Chapter Three: Slenderman's demise I ran and ran until I found the exit, Slenderman was about to use his famous technique of killing people but at the right time I picked up a glass bottle left on the ground, smashed it and stabbed that son of a bitch right through the head. I heard the low pitched screams of agony before the pale bastard exploded. I called the emergency services at a public phone box because my phone was dead. I called for the paramedics and rescue team. When they arrived I was put into an ambulance because I was suffering from a bad case of aftershock. Joe had to be airlifted to hospital. It has been three years since the incident and i'm now 21. Joe broke his spinal cord from the fall and he can no longer move his legs. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Slender